Keep you safe
by LenaFan454
Summary: Sam and Dean get trapped in an asylum. Sam 14. Dean 17.
1. Chapter 1

** Keep you safe**

A supernatural Fanfiction

**A/N: My first Supernatural Fanfic. Review please. Thank you. I don't really know if the ages are right but, whatever. And this is like a little brotherly love. Please enjoy. **

**What happens when 14 year old Sam and 17 year old Dean get trapped in a haunted asylum? **

"Dean are you sure about this?" 14 year old Sam asked. "Come on Sammy. Don't tell me your scared." 17 year old Dean said, smiling. "What? No. I was just wondering if we had to do this." Sam said. Dean just laughed and grabbed his Sam. "We just need to get dad's journal." he said. Sam signed and continued walking. "Don't worry. We already killed the demon here." Dean told Sam. Sam nodded. Dean chuckled and continued walking. "What? Are you scared?" Dean asked smiling. "No. I'm not and you already asked me that." Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean laughed. "Well, don't be scared, Sammy. Big brother Dean is here." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes, while Dean laughed.

An hour later, they got to the asylum. "Here we are. 'Shamely Hospital.' Isn't it pretty?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked at the asylum and was not impressed. The place looked old and about to fall down. It looked like a mansion if you cleaned it up but, with the tall weeds growing on the wall. It didn't look good at all. We walked through the door and the place looked worse inside. "Alright. Where are did dad say he left the journal?" Dean asked. "I think he said the cafeteria." Sam answered. Dean nodded and they both made there way to cafeteria. "You want something to eat." Dean asked smirking. "Look, lets just get what we need and go." Sam said. "Jesus, whats your problem." Dean huffed and Sam looked annoyed. They both looked around for 30 minutes and they found nothing. "I can't find it Dean." Sam said. "Me neither. Where would he put it?" Dean asked. Sam just shook his head. _BANG! _Sam and Dean both looked up. "What was that?" Sam asked standing up. "Stay here." Dean told Sam. He grabbed his gun from his pocket and started walking to the sound. Dean walked around for a little bit. "Dean?" Dean turned around and saw Sam standing there. "What the Hell are you doing? I told you to stay put." Dean said angry. "I just came to tell you I found the noise." He said has he held up a pipe. Dean put his gun back in his pocket. "Well, we need to get home. We will tell dad we couldn't find it and we will search for it tomorrow." Dean said. They started to make their way out.

Dean and Sam where going to the exit when something blocked them. A black figure stood in front of them. "Dean?" Sam asked scared to death. "Sam stay back! Who are you?!" Dean yelled at the demon while pointing his gun. The demon faced them and threw Sam to the wall. "SAM!" Dean screamed. Sam fell to the ground bleeding and pale. The pale look made Dean scared. "SAM!" he screamed. He started firing his gun at the demon but it went everywhere else hitting the walls and the ceiling. The demon still stood there. I lifted his arm up to the wall and made it fall down. Dean didn't understand what he was doing until he saw it. The demon blocked the door. The demon was gone. Dean remembered something. Sam. "SAMMY?!" He ran to Sam. He checked for a pules. Nothing. "No, no. Sammy listen, you need to come back to me okay? You need to come back." Dean said through tears. Sam still wasn't breathing. 2 minutes later, Sam woke up, breathing. "Sammy? Oh thank god." Dean said hugging him. "Dean." Sam said out of breath, "It's okay. I'm still here." Sam told him. "Do you want to stand up?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and began to stand up. He was a bit shaky at first but, he got the hang of it again. "Dean, are we trapped?" Sam asked looked at the fallin wall blocking the door. Dean looked at Sam and than back at the door. "Yep."

**A/N: This is my first supernatural fanfic. I hope you enjoy. If you don't like it and you don't want me to continue, that's okay. I'm not really excited about this. I am excited about the fact that I am finished with season 2 of Supernatural. Tell what you think. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**KEEP YOU SAFE**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction. **

** Chapter 2**

**Dean and Sam get trapped in a asylum. Sam 14. Dean 17. **

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked his older brother, Dean. Dean looked at Sam and back at the door. He started walking to the door and tried to move the wall. "Dean!" Sam said. Dean turned around and stared at Sam. "Dean, you know you're not strong enough." Sam told Dean. Dean stared at Sam with disbelieve. He tried move the wall again but, he cut his hand while trying. "Son of a Bitch!" Dean said as he grabbed his hand. "See Dean. I told you. Call dad." Sam said as he walked to Dean. 'Why didn't I think of that?' Dean thought to himself. He nodded and grabbed his phone. "No service." Dean said. He looked at Sam and Sam has a 'Oh great' look on his face. "Dean, What are we going to do?" Sam looked up and asked Dean. "Okay, dad is going to look for us. We will just have to spend the night here." Dean told his little brother, "Come on. Lets find a room." Dean took Sam by the hand and led him down the hall.

They searched for a room with a good bed for 10 minutes. They found nothing. "Dean, I'm starting to think that there isn't any rooms with 'good' beds." Sam told Dean. Dean looked at Sam and thought of the only thing they could do. He grabbed Sam and brought him to a room. It was a very small room. Looked like a prison cell. But at least there was a mattress with a blanket on it and a pillow. They both enter the room. "You get the pillow." Sam said. "No, you need it-" Dean started but, Sam cut him off. "No Dean. You get it." Sam said giving him the pillow. "Fine but, you get the blanket and you will use my arm as a pillow." Dean said as he took the pillow. Sam opened his mouth to protest but closed it.

They both got on the floor and got ready for bed. Sam had the blanket and Dean's arm as a pillow and Dean had the pillow and his jacket as a blanket. Sam was facing with his back turned to him. Dean didn't sleep at all. He was still looking for the demon. It was around midnight (Dean guessed) when he heard something in the hallway. He lifted Sam's head off of his arm and stuck the pillow under his head. Dean got up quietly and grabbed his knife. He walked out in the hall.

He walked in the hall and looked around. He went to every corner and held his knife. "Where are you, you Sonofabitch." Dean asked himself. He felt like he was being watched. He turned around, slowly. A dark figure came running pass him. Dean after it. He chased it as fast as he could. Somehow he lost it. "DAMNIT!" He cursed. He was walking back to the room when, "DEAN! HELP!" Sam cried. "SAM!" Dean cried as he ran back. He ran in and saw the demon he was chasing. It had yellow eyes. It vanished into thin air. Dean looked down at Sam. Tears forming in his eyes.

"S..sam. No!"

**A/N: Awww! I'm so mean. I told you all I love the twist. I love Supernatural. Don't be mean. I promise the next time or the time after I will add warnings. So sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**KEEP YOU SAFE**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction. **

**A/N: I'm so mean! Wow! Okay, this is the Epilogue. Don't be mad. I will add a warning on the next story or the on after that. This will be short but, whatever. At least I gave you something. Enjoy. Review. **

** KEEP YOU SAFE **

** EPILOGUE **

As he walked, he cried. Dean cried a lot these days. He found Sam, DEAD. He tried to save him. He really did. He gave Sam mouth to mouth. Nothing worked. Sam's eyes were still opened. His eyes filled with fear. An hour later, John found them. "Dad! Please! SAM! HE'S HURT!" Dean told his father. His father ran to the room with Dean. John ran into the room. He saw Sam and ran to him. "Sam? Sam? Listen to me Sam, wake up. Wake up Sam." John shook Sam. "Please. Dad do something. PLEASE!" Dean told John. John looked at his oldest son and sighed. He put his hand on Sam's forehand and covered his eyes, to close them. They did. "No no no no no. Dad No. Please no." Dean cried, "Sam please! Sam wake up!" he cried as he ran to Sam. "Please. Please. Please." Dean said.

He walked to Sam's grave and placed a flower. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said as he started a the tombstone, "I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry. It's. Oh god. It's all my fault. I should have protected you better. I promised to keep you safe." Dean was sobbing at this point. He knew his dad would wonder where he is. So, he got up and started walking away. But, he turned and looked at the grave one more time. "Keep you safe." he said. He turned and final walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THAT! SO SORRY THAT WAS THE ENDING FOR ANOTHER STORY!1 GREAT I GET TO BEAT MYSELF UP FOR TWO THINGS! ONE: Not buying that Doctor Who shirt that was MY SIZE! TWO: FOR THIS! GOD! THIS WAS 100% MY FAULT! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID NOT TO CHECK! I deserve all the hate comments! Damn it! Well, there's the real ending. Although, I'm not that happy with it. I might make an alternate ending to it. Tell me what you think SO SORRY!


End file.
